A Safe Generation
by butteredtoast1234
Summary: my first fanfic- Ron wakes up at 1 am. and comforts his pregnant wife, Hermione.


Ron's POV

(My first fanfic so I'm sorry if its bad)

THANKS FOR READING

It was a regular thing that woke me up early that morning, a door slamming. Actually, I don't really think of 1 am as the morning, but theoretically speaking it is.

The weather man built up this huge storm- thunder and lightning, the whole package- but all we got was a humid drizzle and whistling winds, that ran through the house like a current and slammed the hall closet door that never had closed properly.

As I flipped over, I saw the other half of the bed was empty.

"Hermione?" I called getting up.

"I'm in here," She mumbled, and I followed her drowsy voice to the bathroom.

Hermione lay with her head resting on her arms, which were propped on the closed toilet seat. Her legs were bent behind her and her stomach was round and enlarged. I walked over to her, sat down and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, she leaned her head onto my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kissing the top of her curly chestnut hair which was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yea I'm okay," she mumbled.

"You know you can wake me up anytime Hermione," I told her, because she never really did. I always woke up to the sound of her puking.

"Thanks," She replied, taking deep breaths.

She sat up out of my arms, opened the toilet and puked into it. I hated when she was sick. She didn't want a baby right now, we wanted to wait. I did this to her. The love of my life! And I'm the reason she has to suffer!

She flushed the toilet and kneeled onto her shins. I held her hand and helped her up. She brushed her teeth, scrubbing the taste of puke from her mouth.

"Hermione, do you want anything? Tea? Water?" I asked when she brushed her teeth twice with two huge squirts of mint toothpaste.

"Do you mind making some tea?" She asked, putting a hand on top of her stomach and making her way back to the bed.

"Yes, I mean I will make tea," I flustered, never knowing how to answer the 'do you mind' questions.

I walked downstairs and into the dark kitchen. I put milk in Hermione's tea. She usually liked lemon, but it gave her acid reflex now. I walked slowly up the stairs with the mugs full of hot liquid, silently cursing myself from not bringing my wand with me.

"Here you are," I handed her a mug. She was propped up on a bunch of pillows. I sat next to her and drank my tea.

"Ron?" She asked.

"Yup?" I looked over at her. She stared into her cup of tea as if hoping to see the future in its leaves. She wore a pale blue blouse and plaid pants on. Her brown eyes were huge and adorable. She looked so weak, so fragile. I wanted more than anything else to protect her. Then she looked at me, with a worried expression in her eyes.

"Ron what if someone else like Voldemort decides to take power. His followers are still out there, it could happen again." A tear leaked from her eye. I put down my mug and cradled her as she cried into my shirt.

"No, no Mione. Don't think like that. You know our baby will be safe. You'll be safe." I placed my hand on her stomach.

"I'm not going to tell you something I don't think is true. His supporters are out there, but if Voldemort met his downfall they have nothing Hermione. There scared, I'm sure. Yes someone might commit some dark magic crimes or something, but never will anything be to that extent." I spoke softly into her ear and she hiccupped in my arms.

"I know I'm being stupid," She hiccupped and sobbed, taking a while to make out her sentence.

"No your not Hermione," I felt the baby kick from her stomach as I said this. "Anytime you worry about something tell me. Promise?"

"Promise," She whispered. 

"And you know what? Save your worrying for tomorrow. Tell yourself if you don't worry now you can worry twice as long tomorrow because you'll forget."

"Worry tomorrow." She repeated and sat up to put her mug on the nightstand.

"Ron I love you." She said as she rested back into my arms.

"I love you too Hermione, so much."

****MY FIRST STORY

Please review! I'd appreciate all comments—good and bad.

THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
